


One Sunday Afternoon

by orionmarinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, non-fiction, prompt: unphotographable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionmarinos/pseuds/orionmarinos
Summary: "Unphotographable":A scene or a memory that a camera did not or cannot capture.





	One Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on October 17, 2016 for an English class.

This is a picture I did not take of a rainy Sunday afternoon. The rain poured heavily and steadily with so much force, that you can see it jump back up in the air as it hits an object. The heavy rain drops blasting like bullets on the traffic stopped cars in perfect lines, barely seen asphalt covered with the aforementioned cars and people running by to avoid the rain, hard-swaying trees, and roofed walkways with flooding floors. The dark grey clouds overhead and the darkened fog-blocked church buildings serves as its backdrop giving it a heavy film of black, white, and grey over everything. The darkness was so encompassing, the very few and faint lights of red, white, and yellow made the filter just stand-out more. This was something I observed through the tinted car window full of running down rain drops on my side of the car emphasizing the dark filtered more. This was the scene of beautiful blacks, whites, and greys where when captured you can just see the sudden stop of the momentum of those fat, big, and visible raindrops, and the blur of running people, was my biggest regret, my best unphotographable. 


End file.
